


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fandom, Love, M/M, Memory, Romance, fanficiton, fey, image, shadowhunter, thehunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: All Mark can think of is memories of he and Kieran in the Los Angeles Institute Library





	Strawberries & Cigarettes

Mark gasped against Kieran's mouth, as he slid the other inside him, his whole body coming to rest upon Kieran's. Something deep echoed in Kieran's throat; it made fireworks explode behind Mark's eyes.

"Tell me something." Kieran murmured against Mark's neck.

"You always leave me wanting more...you taste like strawberries and cigarettes."

. . . . . . . . 

Marks eyes moved beneath their closed lids; harsh white sunlight was pouring through the huge bay windows of the Institute Library directly onto him. The sun turned the inside of Mark's eyelids bright white and orange, with touches of blue within the red on the outer sides. It intermixed with black from the closed off sight, and the inability to focus as his eyes were closed.  
The memory drained him, hurting him simultaneously. The power of it momentarily engulfed him, then let him fall and awaken. It hit him harder when his eyes opened. It pressed an invisible weight around his limbs, lungs and head, stilling and grounding him, in a manner he couldn't escape.  
He missed Kieran.


End file.
